Just call me Lieutenant
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: Follow Noble Six through her life on Planet Reach, battaling with her inner self, struggling with the lost of friends and enjoying the ways of life and love. Eventually a NobleSix/John-117
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome all to my fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this! It will be a Master Chief/Noble Six story. But as for right now, it will all be about her.**

* * *

><p>I have been called by many names during my career…SPARTAN B312, Lone Wolf, Super Solider, Grim Reaper, Lieutenant, Comrade to some, friend to very few, and now, Noble Six. I have never received a greeting that held my real name in it and probably never will.<p>

Being born on planet that is now glassed into oblivion, I was exactly what the UNSC ordered: _A vengeful orphan. _I wasn't all that vengeful though, I honestly barely remember my home planet or my parents. I didn't fight and kill the covenant because I wanted revenge…I just did as I was told, taken orders from my superior and following it through to the damn end.

To most we were just tools for the trade. And on some days, I think I _am_ that mindless drone, following orders, carrying them out, following orders, carrying them out. Day in and day out ever since upper brass found out that I can /did survive the horrible augmentations.

Did my fellow SPARTAN'S feel the same? Were we even supposed to feel this way? Those damn questions have been running through my head since my training days. When we would get slammed with electric batons, hit with bullets and every other weapon Mendez had at hand. We all went through it, but even with training very few still survived bio-augmentations.

Many thought it was pure luck that I carried when I was pulled out of BETA Company before Operation: TORPEDO had taken place. But from what I read over on a file, I was too valuable to be wasted on suicide missions. So it wasn't luck, just damn good skills.

That being said, my superior put me on special operations, ones kept between him and I. Over those five years, I did his dirty work, destroying entire militia groups without breaking a sweat, killing hundreds without batting an eye. I was hyper-lethal to all who came in my path, eliminating any and all threats I came in contact with. Many thought I was just a myth, whispering in the back of everyone's unknowing mind.

Five years of being his own personal grim reaper, I was taken out of his command and onwards to Planet Reach to become the new member of Noble Team. Why Reach, I could not understand…It was a very peaceful planet far from the Covenant's grasp. But it was orders, and all I could do was follow through.

**Planet Reach: June 2, 2552, 08:37 Hours**

I climbed into the Warthog; riding shotgun was something I never really did. I _always_ drove. I sighed internally as we began to reach speeds of eighty. Everything was a blur behind my silver visor; all I could see was an endless ocean of lush green. It hasn't seemed to change much since my last visit here, it was still beautiful much like the day I left. Noble Team must be very relaxed in a place like this.

"So, another Spartan?" The smaller man next to me spoke out awkwardly, keeping stern eyes on the dirt road.

"Yes sir." I said, looking at the approaching camp. A grunt from the solider ended our conversation.

The Hog came to a halt, and I nodded my head in thanks before jumping out, the vehicle creaked under my weight slightly, and then drove off once more. I began to walk past a helicopter, and felt the eyes of another trained Spartan on me. I knew I was a replacement from the original Noble Six who died a few months back. I just hoped my arrival would not create tension because of that.

I walked into the tent, and was immediately met with a robotic arm in front of my chest plate. I glanced at the arm, and then to the face. She held scars just like the rest of us, cropped brown hair and an exotic accent to suit.

"Commander." She spoke, looking to a man directly in front of us.

"So, that's our new number six." Another exotic voice said to the right of me, he smiled lightly.

"Kat, you read her file?" One more male voice said behind his helmet. A sketched in skull displayed loudly.

"Only the parts there were in black ink." Kat said, looking over to me curiously.

"Lieutenant." The Commander finally spoke, turning around from his desk.

"Commander, Sir." I said walking up to him.

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's Leader. Over there is Kat, Emile and Jorge, Noble Two, Four and Five." He pointed them out swiftly while another Spartan came into the tent. "And then Jun, Noble Three." He finished saying and we all made our way out of the room.

"Not going to lie to you Lieutenant, you are stepping into shoes the rest of the squad rather be left alone. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back in full strength again. Just one thing, I've seen your file, even the part the ONI sensors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind, clear?" He said, walking over to another set of tents.

"Got it Sir." I replied. A rather hard hand on my shoulder made me look at the man next to me. The yellow and maroon armor contrasted my electric blue and white MJOLNIR deeply.

"Welcome to Reach Six." He said with another smile. I nodded my head in thanks and looked back to the commander.

"Behind me is your tent. You'll be bunking with Jorge and Kat." Carter pointed behind him briefly before dismissing us for the moment.

I waited until the Commander left before following Noble Two and Five. I looked down at the vacant bed adjacent from Jorge's and sat down.

"Lieutenant." Jorge nodded in my direction when I sat down. "First time on Reach?"

"Yes Sir." I said, putting my back against a metal pole. First lie of the week.

He laughed slightly before talking "Please, Lieutenant, call me Jorge." He placed his helmet on a wooden crate besides his cot and then looked back to me, as if waiting for a reply.

"Alright." I said, glancing at Noble Two behind my silver visor, she was tinkering with an electronic device silently. Jorge looked at me, expecting more for me to say, before sighing lightly.

"What is your name Lieutenant?" He asked, scratching his gray stubble thoughtfully.

It was a simple question, one I could readily answer, but for a moment my mind went blank. What was my name? I haven't said, or heard it in so long that I may not even pronounce it right. Why was he asking for my name anyways, wasn't Lieutenant suffice enough, or even Noble Six would work. But for him to ask my name so openly, it was, well….Odd.

"Her name is Jamie." Kat said abruptly, breaking me from my train of thought.

Jamie, so that is it then. Jay-me, well it was very simple to pronounce. I could easily say it next time when someone asks for it. Granted, I hardly doubt there will be a next time but, I digress.

Jorge looked at Kat questionably before she filled him in. "I've read her file, remember?" She smirked slightly at Jorge and I. She really was a curious SPARTAN that was for sure.

I let out a small breath of air, before slowly taking off my helmet. Immediately the fresh cold scent of air hit my pale face like a ton of bricks. I rubbed my right eye slowly, and felt the scar on my cheek slightly. I looked at the two Nobles for the first time without my helmet. Jorge held a small smile, while Kat only looked briefly before going back to her tinkering. I placed the electric blue helmet on the sheets and looked at the rising sun.

"Are we scouting today Noble Five?" I asked, not quite ready to say his name.

"Yes, at twelve-hundred hours. Emile and I will be showing you our perimeters today."

"Got it." I replied back, and scratched my head idly.

So this is what I would be doing until I am reassigned? Sitting around playing card games, occasionally scouting and just being a complete oaf? I am a SPARTAN, a Super Solider that can kill entire groups in minutes…What was my purpose of coming here? I am valuable, _all_ of us are valuable to the UNSC, so why are being wasted on such a place on Planet Reach?

Then again, if I remembered correctly, ONI Base is here, as well as the SABRE Program…Maybe; I could gain clearance once more and see what they have been doing since I left. Being a pilot was something I enjoyed very much. And I hoped I could be one once again.

Sighing, I put my helmet back on, and walked out of the tent, might as well familiarize myself with our camp before we scout.

I looked at Marines passing by, some smoking lazily in the warm sunlight. While others talked animatedly with their comrades, making bets on who could hit what, from how far away. They glanced my way when I walked past, but none paid close attention. I could feel their uncertainty with every step I took. It was like this wherever I'd go. Many didn't understand, or don't want to understand SPARTANS, we were not freaks of nature. Just, much more above average than normal folk. From intelligence, to height, strength, and what have you.

I finally sat down on metal crate, and watched everything around me. This is something I really enjoyed doing, looking to and fro, watching the hustle and bustle. Or in this case, yapping of the mouth, and a puff of a cigarette. But it was nice nonetheless.

Minutes pass by before I was interrupted by a woman with the rank of Corporal. I looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Ma'am." She said, saluting me proudly.

"Yes Corporal?" I replied.

"My name is Corporal Olivia Burns, and on behalf of the marines here, we welcome to you to Reach." She said, putting down her left hand.

I blinked once before speaking again. I wasn't expecting this, not even the slightest. "Thank you Corporal Burns." I tried to smile slightly behind my visor, even if it seemed force, I was trying to seem sincere. I looked back to where the men were shouting at each other over a game of cards. Only a few moments passed, and I still felt her behind me. I turned around once more and looked expectantly.

"Was there something I can assist you with Corporal?" I asked.

"No Ma'am." She stated with a smile on her face. "I just thought it would be nice to know the new Spartan."

"Ah." Was all I could say, how was I supposed to reply back to that? Some many odd things already, I'm almost wondering what the rest of the day will entail.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of Reach, Noble Six?" She asked, with that smile still staining her face. "A few of us will be taking a Hog in five minutes to do our scouting shift."

"That will not be necessary Corporal Burns, I will be going with Noble Four and Five later today." I said, putting an armored hand up for reassurance.

"Well then, hopefully our shifts will cross each other." She saluted once more, and walked away.

I sighed loudly, what was that all about, never in my life has somebody been so openly friendly…Well besides a certain few. I chuckled a bit, and returned to watching the marines.

* * *

><p><strong>And that completes the first chapter. If you have any questions, or would like to share your ideas with me. Please do:D<strong>

**Also, if you would like to read my other fics they are:**

**Dead Space 2- Isaac/oc**

**Fallout New Vegas- Boone/oc**

**Jumper- Griffin/oc**

**Lord of the Rings- Legolas/oc**

**The Eagle, 2011- Esca/oc**

**James Cameron's Avatar- Jake/oc (ish) Oc/oc**

**Harry Potter- Draco/oc**


	2. Chapter 2

When you look someone in the eye, you get hints. Now sometimes they just say small things, like whether the man standing in front of you is an honest man…Or he is just as dirty as a dog. But other times…Other times, it opens up a whole new world.

These days though, there are very few people who have that spark, that little ball of light in their eyes, which screams to be written down, sung, and just plain listened to. _Especially _in the Service. Now, don't get me wrong, we are a proud and hearty folk—with, most of us willing to sacrifice our souls for the greater good of the innocent mother and son. And that's why we were called dogs.

We would blindly follow orders, and finish them…

To The Death.

* * *

><p>Death was something I was neutral with; we all had seen it, one way or another in this godforsaken war. Some of the women and men joked that they were death themselves. But it was nothing to laugh about by the crackling fire of the night. It was nothing to even talk about in my opinion. We had to do it, but I suppose someone's own motives and feelings will be their own in this war.<p>

But seeing a friend die was something, something I could never get used to no matter how much I tried. As I stated before, I had very few, but close friends and I've seen all but one die on my watch. Maybe I was not fast enough, or strong enough to reach them in time, but it made an imprint on me, almost one I didn't want to keep; I have become slow to gain any friends. So one I got this tour on Reach and was put into a small tight knit team, it would be a lot to adjust too.

**Planet Reach: June 2, 2552, 12:00 Hours**

It was time to take the tour that Emile has told me about. _Scouting the perimeters._ I was almost happy to get out of our encampment, it has been quite uneventful to say the least, although at midday meal Corporal Burns, the woman I had met just hours before made a comment that I for one, took into my heart.

She questioned, "So Lieutenant, how are you enjoying Reach?" She put some bread into her mouth while hoisting her hand in the air, accentuating the landscape around us.

"It hasn't really been noticed by enemy forces yet, so in all, Reach has been peaceful."

"You really think those bastards are gunna even notice lil ol' us in the backend of nowhere?" Another solider question with a cigarette butt hanging out of his mouth.

"Well of course, these days, the peace never lasts for long." Burns spoke almost gravely, finishing the rest of her meal before leaving the large outside table.

I nodded my head in agreement, knowing those words all to well.

"Six." Noble Five greeted me while we entered the off road vehicle. I smiled under my helmet, and tilted my hand upwards, according his greeting. "Today we are going scout the west boundary, making sure everything is alright up and up to check on the few small villages that are native to reach, and then we are heading over to Echo Base, which contains the majority of our birds and hogs."

"Do we need something at Echo Base Noble Five?" I questioned, Echo Base must've been a new addition to the earth-like planet, since I for one have yet to hear about it until now.

"One of our Tanks, which the boys affectionately seemed to start calling her Sheila, has been sputtering lately, so I offered to let me pick up the part we need to get her into shape again."

"Oh." I replied, somewhat amused the tank was named Sheila.

A slap on the back tool me out of my dazed state. "Come now six, let's get this thing rolling!" Emile spoke out with somewhat psychotic glee.

"All right." I agreed while Jorge pushed it into drive.

* * *

><p>One hour has passed since we last left base camp, and from what Emile spoke of, we still has one more to go to reach Echo. I suppose it was fine by me, the scenery was something to defiantly look at if you had the time, and even though Reach has metropolitan areas, they still took conservation seriously. It was another booming world, out in the endless grasps of space, just waiting to be picked up by the enemy.<p>

But when that time would arrive, I will kick their scaly ass right back to hell.


End file.
